Invasive and non-invasive blood pressure analysis is utilized for heart and cardiac circulation monitoring and function evaluation. Usually blood pressure measurements at different sites (such as left atrial, right atrial sites) as well as a cardiac output calculation are utilized to diagnose and characterize cardiac function and patient health status. Known blood pressure analysis systems fail to comprehensively capture patient health information from pressure monitoring by waveform morphology variation analysis, waveform component analysis and amplitude and frequency variability analysis. Known systems are able to calculate heart period variability (HPV) from a blood pressure waveform for reliable vital sign acquisition and potential analysis of cardiovascular diseases. However, known system lack clinical analysis capability and criteria, for comprehensive qualitative and quantitative analysis and evaluation of a blood pressure signal.
The cardiovascular system includes a pump (the heart), a carrier fluid (blood), a distribution system (arteries), an exchange system (capillary network) and a collection system (venous system). Blood pressure is the driving force that propels blood along the distribution network. Known analysis using blood pressure signals focuses on stroke volume and cardiac output calculation but fails to detect early change and deviation in blood pressure magnitude and ECG signal distortions. Known systems also fail to adequately combine hemodynamic signal analysis (especially of blood pressure signals) and electrophysiological signal analysis. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.